Searching for Harry's Soul
by Dragonlover92
Summary: When harry has an unexpected dealth, Hermonie has to find a way to deal with the lost.


_AN: Well this is my first story and it really has nothing to do with harry potter except the use of the characters names. Please read and review._

"Hey Mum, have you seen Harry? We were meant to go to the movies to see 'Blue Crush' an hour ago," screamed Hermonie from her bedroom. It was Hermonie's 16th birthday and her brother Harry was meant to be taking her out for the day but he was an hour late and Hermonie was starting to worry.

"Mum, I'm going to Laura's house to get Harry," called Hermonie as she ran out of the front door.

"Okay darling, call me when you get there."

Hermonie ran down the road with her long blonde hair swaying along her back.

As she got to Laura's house, she saw Harry in the front yard gazing up at Laura with his big beautiful ocean blue eyes. His brown shoulder length hair was pushed to the side, so Hermonie could see his whole face, as he turned around and noticed her presence.

"Harry what happened to our movie date?"

"I..." Harry started before Hermonie went on.

"You were meant to be there an hour ago, if spending time with your girlfriend, sorry Laura, is more important then spending time with your own sister on her birthday, then forget you ever had a sister," screamed Hermonie as a tear ran out of her green eyes and down her check. Hermonie turned around and started to run towards home.

"Hermonie wait," Harry yelled out as he followed her down the street.

"Hermonie, come back, hold on a minute," Harry screamed. Hermonie just kept on running, She was furious with Harry.

Then suddenly she heard the screeching of car tyres and she turned around to see a bright red ford stopped in font of a body lying on the ground. Hermonie ran over to see if everything was okay but when she got there, she saw the body that was lying there on the ground. It was Harry. Hermonie stepped back in disbelief, as if she had just been shot. She fell to the ground in a hysterical heap of tears and screams. Harry was dead and it was all her falt. She shouldn't have gone off at him like that.

It was two weeks after the accident and the day of Harry funeral. Hermonie was in her room, reading a book, when her Mum walked in.

"Darling why aren't you dressed, we have to leave in half an hour."

"I'm not going. Why would everyone want the person who was the cause of the accident there with them?" Replied Hermonie.

"You didn't cause it. It was just fate. You know that," Hermonie's Mum tried to calm her down.

"But if I hadn't run off like that, he wouldn't have followed me and that car wouldn't have hit him," screamed Hermonie as tears rolled down her checks.

" I know Harry would have wanted you there. Just think about it darling okay."

I have to be so self-centred, Harry was only running a bit late, I should have waited to hear why he was late, there would have been a reason. Harry died without ever knowing I loved him. He thought I hated him, what is wrong with me. Harry was always there when I needed him, I just wish I could tell him how much I loved him. Hermonie thought and with that She got dressed and went to the funeral.

After the funeral, Hermonie didn't go with the other guests back to her house, but stayed there, in front of Harry's grave, not knowing what to do.

"Harry," Hermonie said, as she stared to cry.

"You know I love you, don't you? You know I didn't mean any thing I had said that day?" Hermonie paused.

"God damn it, answer me Harry!" Screamed Hermonie as she burst into tears. Then Hermonie saw something written on the tree beside the grave. It said 'the car'. It was then that she knew that Harry's soul wasn't in his grave, it was in the car that had hit him. Hermonie just had to find that car and that was that.

"Mum, you know how you got given the number of the lady who hit Harry," asked Hermonie the next morning as she ate breakfast.

"Yeh darling," replied her Mum.

"Well can I have it please."

"Sure its in the top draw in my bed room."

"Thanks Mum."

Hermonie walked up stairs to her Mum's room and got the little square of yellow paper and used the phone in there to call the lady.

"Hello," answered the voice on the other end.

"Hi, my names Hermonie is this Martha," asked Hermonie.

"Speaking."

"I don't know how to say this..."

"Say what my child," the kind voice on the other side said.

"A few weeks ago you had a car crash and hit a guy called Harry. Well he was my brother," Hermonie explained, trying to keep the tears back.

"I'm so sorry my child, it was only a accident."

"I know, I know but I was just wondering if I could come over and see the car that caused the accident."

"Yeh sure. But why?" answered back the sweet, kind voice on the other end.

"I'm unsure of the answer to that question, right now. I just need to see the car, is tomorrow okay," Hermonie answered back, confused at the question she had just been asked.

"Yes that's fine come over at lunch, the address is..." and with that they both hung up the phone.

The next morning when Hermonie woke up it was a beautiful sunny day, just like the day when Harry died. Hermonie knew that today was going to be a day filled with memories, tears and the truth.

Hermonie left home at around 11:30 am, she was so unsure about the days events but yet she some how knew that everything was going to be fine. Hermonie caught the 385 bus to the address she had written down the night before. The bus trip seemed to last for hours. People came and went. They stayed for awhile and talked about TV shows and magazines. Hermonie couldn't work out how they could be so happy when Harry was dead. Didn't it matter to them. Well it mattered to her, so why couldn't anyone see that.

The bus pulled up outside this lovely, old mansion at about midday. Just on time. After getting off the bus Hermonie stood outside the mansion for about ten minutes just thinking whether she should go and knock or if she should just catch the next bus home.

When Hermonie turned around, she saw the car. She hadn't noticed it before but there was no mistake, it that was the car that had killed Harry. The monster she just had to see, it sat there so peacefully with not even one trace of the accident. Yet as Hermonie looked at it, she saw something hanging near the top of the wheel.

It shined in the sun and glistened in the sunlight. Hermonie walked over to the car and slowly bent down to look at the object stuck around the top of the wheel. It was the necklace that Harry always wore. It was meant to have been lost at the accident and here it was on the car wheel. Hermonie untwisted it from the wheel and placed it around her neck.

The moment it touched her skin, Hermonie saw Harry. He was standing there as if nothing had happened but when she reached out to touch him, he just disappeared.

This was what she had been searching for not the car, but somehow she new that this necklace that had Harry's favourite stone 'Black Onyx in the centre of it was some how holding Harry's soul and that he was with her at that very moment to tell Hermonie that there will be no life without him because he will always be beside her, no matter what.

_Please review_

_Dragonlover92_


End file.
